


Double Date Gone Wrong

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Mile High Club, Mostly Crack, Vacation, Valentine's Day, a bit of smut, kids make a mess, kids tagging along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Leon, Max, Joshua and Julian decided that they will have double date in Italy for a week...and they decided to bring their sons with them...and was not a bit good idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).



> Another fic for non-Vday!
> 
> A new character is here. his name is Johann Weigl Kimmich, son of Joshua and Julian. he is the same son of Jo and Ju but this time his background is different from the ABO version.
> 
> I do hope this is within the rules of non-Vday!
> 
> Tmrs, you will make me roll on the ground laughing...this is for you.  
> Eafay70, request granted. Benni and Johann as friends.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s Valentine’s Day and Leon, Max, Joshua and Julian decided that they will have double date in Italy for a week. They’ve been talking via Facetime about their plans but while doing so, they realized that they must do something about their sons. Leon and Max suggested that they will leave Benni to Leon’s dad in Bochum and it will be no problem since the kid is already 7 years old. But the problem is Johann, who is three years younger than Benni, and is experiencing separation anxiety.

One time Joshua had to fly to Turkey with Bayern to face Galatasaray and the poor kid was clinging and wailing by his feet pleading him to not go. They really made a scene in the airport. The team were sorry while the parents were so embarrassed. All it took for the kid to calm down was some comforting words from his “grandfather’s”, Manuel and Thomas who are coaching the team, to buy him a replica of a Trojan horse that he could ride on and a pack of Nutella.

So, to settle things, the two couples decided to bring their kids along. Leon and Max assured the other couple that Benni could take care of Johann if they have to go by themselves. It didn’t take much to convince the Kimmiches.

\---

The day of their departure to Italy came. They all met at Frankfurt since they still have to talk with Philipp (the national team coach by this time) that they will have a vacation and he could call up other players for an upcoming international match and Philipp permitted them.

“Hey guys!” Julian called getting the attention of both Leon and Max. “Sorry we took so long.” Julian apologized.

“It’s okay. We just arrived in here.” Max replied.

Julian was curious why the shorter Schalker was along when he said that they just arrived. “Where’s Leon and Benni?” he asked.

“Oh. They went somewhere at the shops to buy a few Kinderjoys. No one offers at the plane and I don’t want to deal with tantrums while traveling.” Max replies rolling his eyes.

“Oh. I see.” Julian giggled.

A few moments later Joshua appeared by the crowd. He has a big knapsack on his back, dragging along his stroller bag on one hand while carrying his clinging son on another hand who has a backpack of his own.

“I’m sorry. Both of these are so heavy.” Joshua apologizes-slash-complains.

Julian just rolls his eyes while Max asks, “What happened?”

“When we got inside by the entrance, he was anxious that there were so many people around him and he started to cling on me. I had no choice but to carry him all the way here or else we will be stuck by the detectors and create traffic.” Joshua explains.

“Oh. Stranger anxiety.” Max concludes. “Can I see him?” Max asks.

“Oh sure. Johann, say to hello to Uncle Max.” Joshua turn around so that Max will be able to see the kid.

Biologically, Joshua is the father. Both the couple got Johann by surrogacy but for some reason, his looks like a mix of both Joshua and Julian. Brunette hair, deep grayish eyes and medium built. A bit taller for his tender age of 4.

“Hey there Johann. Nice to see you again. It’s me, Uncle Max.” Max greets.

Johann looks stares at him then suddenly turned his head facing his father’s neck and clung tightly on Joshua, whimpering. Joshua groans uncomfortably with his son’s grip.

“Ju…he…help.” Joshua asks almost out of breath.

Julian gets the kid on his husband and carries him. Johann goes back hiding on his other father’s neck. “You don’t remember Uncle Max? He gave you that Dortmund jersey with your name even if he does not like it.” Julian asks.

“Wow. What a compliment.” Max sarcastically comments.

“I’m very sorry about his attitude Max.” Julian apologizes.

“It’s okay Ju. We seldom see each other so it will take time again for him to get along with us.” Max replies.

Then Leon and Benni came. The father was carrying a shopping bag while the son is eating kinderjoy chocolates with smudges on the cheeks and in his shirt.

“LEON GORETZKA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR SON?!” Max was shocked, embarrassed and pissed at the same time.

“I’m so sorry bae. He was enjoying eating those chocolate eggs in his bare hands. I was looking for some wipes to clean him up and then when I looked back at him he’s like that.” Leon defends himself.

“Now I have to wait for us to arrive Italy so that we could change him.” Max complains.

“No need to worry Max. I just bought him shirts.” Leon adds and Max smiles at him. “You’re such a good father.”

Max gets the shopping bag from Leon’s hands and opened it and pulled a shirt. It has a nice design and color like Leon’s taste in shirts. The he noticed the brand tag and saw “Forever21”.

“Leon, how much did you buy for this?” Max asks skeptically.

“Uhm…twenty euros.” Leon replies raising his eyebrow.

“How many did you buy?” Max continues.

“Uhm…five?”

“YOU SPENT A HUNDRED EUROS JUST FOR BENNI’S SHIRTS?! HE HAS A LOT IN HIS LUGGAGE! AND I’M SURE THERE ARE CHEAPER SHIRTS IN THE SHOPS.” Max flares up.

“But I don’t like the cheaper shirts.” Leon defends himself.

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WEARING THEM! YOU’RE SPOILING HIM AGAIN. WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS” Max replies exasperatedly.

“Daddy, Kinderjoy?” Benni offers.

Max looked at his son and sighs. “Later Ben. Finish that up. We’re going to the bathroom to change your shirt. Oh. And say hi to your Uncle Jo, Uncle Ju and little Johann.”

Benni obeyed. He kissed and said hi to Joshua and Julian.

“Johann, meet Benni. He will be your big brother during the trip.” Julian said and squats down so that Benni could see the kid.

Johann looks at the other kid. “Hi. Want some Kinderjoy?” Benni offered.

“ ‘Tella?” Johann spoke.

Benni was curious what Johann said.

“He means Nutella, Ben.” Julian explains.

“Oh. I see. No. This is not Nutella. But it’s as delicious as Nutella. Here.” Benni reached out the chocolate egg near Johann and the kid grabs it and hides his face on Julian’s neck again.

“Johann, what will you say?” Julian asks.

“Danke.” Johann replies mumbling by his father’s neck.

“Bitte.” Benni replies smiling.

“Sorry about him Ben. He still shy around you since you just met. He’ll get used to you later on.” Julian assures.

“Okay Ben. Time to change shirt and wash that dirty hands of yours.” Max called. Benni clings to his daddy’s hands and went to the bathroom.

“I thought, were the only ones who had kid problems.” Joshua speaks.

“I still hope that there’s nothing more coming.” Leon sighs.

And for some reason, fate has been good to them…but only for a while.

The flight from Frankfurt to Rome was a cozy one. No turbulence and the kids are deeply sleeping the whole time, which gave the young couples chance to be by themselves. (Which includes some tickling by the seats and cuddling from Joshua and Julian…and Leon going to the toilet…followed by Max 5 minutes later…and both came back flustered, hair’s a bit mess and clothes wrinkled.)

When they arrived in Rome, they went directly to their hotel to settle since it was nighttime when they arrived. They had dinner on the hotel restaurant and slept after…on different family rooms of course.

They spent the next 2 days roaming around Rome. Going in the Coliseum and the Vatican, with some chasing episodes on the kids. Then they went to Pisa and Naples the next day. As the days go by, Johann started to get along with the Goretzkas, especially with Benni. It showed when they went to Turin not just to see the famous shroud, but also watch a game between Juventus and Dortmund. It was also a great timing that it was a Champions League match when they came so they had the chance to support Julian’s teammates...(also called Leon, Max and Joshua are forced to support).

“ook ‘enni! Papa’s team!” Johann points to the men in yellow jerseys warming up on the pitch.

“But my vatti and daddy’s team are way cooler than your papa’s team.” Benni brags.

“NO! My papa’s team is ta best!” Johann yells.

“Okay. I will agree because you’re my little brother.” Benni concedes.

“That’s very nice of you Benben.” Leon commends, ruffling his son’s curly blonde locks making the kid giggle.

“How about my team baby?” Joshua asks his son.

“No! ‘ortmun is ta best!” Johann replies raising his fist on the air.

“Yeah! Dortmund is the best Uncle Jo.” Benni adds.

Joshua puts his hand on his heart and pretends to cry. “That really hurts. I can’t believe my son does not like my team.”

The other adults laughed and Max commented. “Looks like Julian wins this time.”

\---

The next days they went to Venice. Benni and Johann really enjoyed the gondola rides and the parents had a hard time letting them get out of the boats.

The last part of the their vacation was going to Milan and they went to the famous Galleria.

“Okay Benni, you and Johann will stay here at the children’s playground until we come back. Me, vatti and your uncles will watch a movie.” Max instructs.

“Why can’t we go with you?” Benni complains.

“Because we will watch a movie that is not for kids. Do you want to see a boy and a girl kissing?” Leon adds in.

“Ewww! No.” Benni reacts and his parents giggled to his reaction.

“So you will stay here and play. And look after Johann okay?” Leon adds and earned nods from his son.

“Daddy, you’re going to leave me?” Johann says almost crying and Joshua was almost melting seeing his son like that but he has to be firm.

“We will be back. You will stay with Benni for a while and play here. You can make friends here.” Joshua encourages.

“Promise you will come back daddy.” Johann asks and Joshua grabs his son’s hand gently and puts it on his chest. “I promise.” Joshua said.

“Be a good boy and don’t go far from Benni, okay.” Julian instructs as well and Johann nods.

\---

It’s been an hour and a half when both Benni and Johann’s parents were away. The older kid is playing a little game of indoor football with some kids his age while Johann had enough playing with his set of playmates in the building blocks areas. The younger kid approached Benni who is standing as a keeper in the small goal post and tugged his shirt.

“’enni! I wanna go to daddy.”

“They will be back soon. Just go back there with your playmates.”

“But I don’t like to play anymore. Want to go to daddy.”

“Signorino! Get your little brother out there!” One Italian kid shouts at Benni.

“Johann, you have to get out here or you will be hit by the ball.” Benni pleads.

“But I wanna go to daddy!” Johann is starting to have tantrums and Benni gets annoyed.

“Fine! Go look for your daddy. I’ll stay here!” Benni says a bit loudly at the little boy, whose eyes started to well and lips pouting and whimpering, then runs off.

\---

Thirty minutes later Leon, Max, Joshua and Julian arrived at the children’s play park and found a crying Benedikt by the staff counter.

“Benni? What happened?” Max asks worriedly.

“Sorry daddy. I’m sorry. I’m…I’m…sorry.” Benni cries more.

“Where’s Johann?” Joshua asks looking around the playground then at Benni.

“I’m sorry Uncle Jo.” Benni apologizes in between his cries.

“What did you do?!” Joshua was a bit angry and Benni was afraid and clung to Max.

“Hey. Don’t you ever dare shout to my son.” Leon budges in on protective mode.

“What happened Benni? Tell me.” Max asks while comforting his child.

“He was looking for his daddy and he’s being naughty and I said to him in a loud voice he will look for his daddy while I stay here to wait.” Benni said and cried again.

Joshua grips on his hair in worry while Julian tried to be more composed as possible and approached the playground staff.

“You did not see our son get out of your playground?” Julian asks controlling himself not to get angry.

“I’m very sorry sir but we did not noticed him. He must have run off together with the crowd of people going out of here.” the staff apologized.

“Is there any way we could find him? He’s just a four-year old boy and anxious with his surroundings.” Julian pleads.

“Yes we have. We could ask help from the Galleria police to look for him.” the staff suggested.

\---

The Galleria police helped looking for Johann. Good thing Joshua carries with him a recent picture of his son so it was easier to find him. The couples decided to look for him also and went on their separate ways. The mall was so big and too many shops are in there so it really took time for them to look for Johann.

Two hours later, there was no progress. Joshua, Julian, Max with Benni met again with no Johann in hand. Some of the police contacted them with negative results.

Meanwhile, Leon was strolling over the sports shops section of the mall and entered inside one of them, the Adidas store. He was tempted at first looking around some cool sports outfits and shoes and was planning to buy them (even if he is a Nike endorser) but then a male staff caught his attention calling someone _signorino_ by the racks of jersey. Leon approaches the area.

“Johann!” Leon gasps.

Johann was sitting on the floor, with knees on his chest and silently crying while looking above the wall on a picture of Joshua, on a Bayern jersey.

Leon called Johann again and got the boy’s attention.

“Uncle Eon!” Johann whimpers and Leon carries him. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.” Leon assures.

The Schalke captain thanked the male staff and bought a Schalke jersey in the store and signed it and gave it to the staff as his token.

It was a great relief to the parents when they saw Leon carrying the now sleeping kid in his arms.

It was a heck of a day for them but everything passed during their dinner. They shared jokes and banters to each other.

Johann was silenty eating his dinner when Benni hugs him suddenly.

“I’m sorry Johann. I should have never shouted at you and go by your own.” Benni apologize.

Johann looked at him and smiled and offered his food in a spoon. And the parents of both kids melted.

It was a great Valentine vacation for all of them…but Joshua, Julian, Leon and Max decided that they will never bring their kids next time when they had a double date.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make and post 2 or more non-Vday fics even if I'm busy at work. I kinda enjoy this. Hahaha.


End file.
